Timeline
"This is a tale of heroes and villains, of valor and treachery, of noble deeds bravely done and vile acts cursed for all time. This is the story of mortals." -Grigore History of the Mortal Realm Prehistory Time Immemorial *The Dawn War erupts between the gods and the primordials. *Io begets Bahamut and Tiamet, giving birth to the Dragons. *Moradin forges the Dwarves from the earth. *The Dawn War ends with the victory of the gods and the imprisonment of the Primordials in the Elemental Chaos. First Era 100,000 BC *War between the Minotaur tribes of Prontera and the Thri-Kreen packs of Lefein begins. *The Dwarves found the first city, Hammerfast. *Halfling clans of Onrac begin trading with the Dwarves of Hammerfast. 85,000 BC *Founded by Barikdral, Kahlir, and Zolfura, Mankind settles its first city, Vor Kragal, in the fertile land of Nerath. *Dwarves from Hammerfast begin work on the Deep Roads; massive passages through the Underdark. 83,000 BC *Genasi mages organize the first order of magic, and construct the Spire. *Deep in the Underdark, Dwarves seceding from Hammerfast form the city Delzoun. *Settlers from Vor Kragal found the city of Vor Rukoth. Conspiracy of the Nine Towers 82,950 BC *The five wraiths execute the trail of five darknesses ritual, opening the first ever planar breach, and thinning the shadow veil that separates the Mortal Realm from Shadowfell. *The Conspiracy of the Nine Towers is thwarted by an unnamed group of adventurers. 82,900 BC *The largest orc raid to date is repelled by Vorno Kahnebor at the gates of Vor Rukoth. *Ivania Dreygu is named the first Queen of Nerath. *The Knight Protectors of Nerath are formed in honor of Vorno Kahnebor's sacrifice. 79,142 BC *Halfling clans of Onrac begin annually meeting at Fallcrest. 75,000 BC *The twelve great Dwarven Kingdoms join together to form the Dwarven Empire. 50,005 BC *Queen Daela Pelaios is poisoned by Vicereine Pyranika Synnaridia. *Prince Aethax Pelaios returns to Vor Rukoth to bury his mother, but Pyranika poisons him. *Garel-Kai, Wizard of the Spire, saves Aethax Pelaios' life. *Pyranika Synnaridia declares herself Queen-Regent of Nerath. *Aethax Pelaios allies with King Ortan of Hammerfast, promising that when the Dwarves help him retake the throne of Nerath, he will forge a formal accord between mankind and the Dwarves. *Aethax Pelaios officially joins a Thri-Kreen clutch, for which they pledge to aid him. 50,004 BC *The Halfling clans refuse to aid Aethax Pelaios. *The Minotaur tribes name Aethax Pelaios a friend, and pledge to aid him. 50,003 BC *Queen-Regent Pyranika Synnaridia launches the conquest of the Zaron, Lefein, and Onrac, igniting the War of Nerath. *Dwarven legions and Minotaur warbands march to Cathenay to aid the Thri-Kreen. *King Ortan convinces the Halfling clans and the Goliaths of Zaron to join the Pelaios accord. *The Genasi of Alluria call a moot with the Mogogol of Yunith to decide how to protect themselves from mankind's aggression. *Aethax Pelaios promises the leaders at the moot that when he retakes the throne of Nerath, he will cease all such aggression and instead make his armies available for their protection. The Genasi and Mogogol pledge to aid him. *At the Spire, the forces of the Pelaios Accord meet the armies of Nerath in the Battle for the Spire. 50,002 BC *The Battle for the Spire is won by the Pelaios Accord. *Marching on Cathenay, the forces of the Pelaios Accord are attacked by the Knight Protectors of Nerath. *The Dwarven artificer Thorfin builds airships for the Battle of Cathenay. *Aethax Pelaios duels Knight-Vigilant Traya Zannifer for the city. Aethax wins, and accepts Traya's surrender. *The Battle of Cathenay is won by the Pelaios Accord. 50,001 BC *The Battle of Vor Rukoth begins. *Queen-Regent Pyranika Synnaridia reveals that her son, Deimos, is the son of Aethax Pelaios. *Goliath Avenger Kuori kills Pyranika Synnaridia. *The Battle of Vor Rukoth is won by the Pelaios Accord. *The War of Nerath is ended. Second Era 50,000 BC *Aethax Pelaios forms the Empire of Bael Turath from Nerath, the Zagraz Mountains, Onrac, Prontera, Lefein, Alluria, and Yunith. 49,990 BC *Petorin Synnaridia, the planeswalker, enters into a conspiracy with the Archpriest to usurp the imperial throne. *The Planeswalker opens a planar breach from the Pronteran city of Moil into Shadowfell. *The Planeswalker opens a planar breach from the Evergreen Forest into the Feywild. *The Planeswalker opens a planar breach from the Allurian fortress of Cinderheart into the Elemental Chaos. *The Planeswalker opens a planar breach from the Nerathi city of Vor Rukoth into the Nine Hells. *Archmage Garel-Kai seals the planar breach in Cinderheart from the Elemental Chaos, trapping himself there. *Goliath Avenger Kuori imbibes the most holy relic, a drop of Ichor, and uses its power to destroy the Archpriest, at the cost of her own life. 49,989 BC *The Wizards of the Spire seal the planar breaches in Moil and the Evergreen Forest. *Guided by Vistani thief Paik, Aethax Pelaios launches the Liberation of Vor Rukoth. *The Planeswalker opens a planar breach from the subterranean city of Bhaerynden into the Far Realm. *Aethax Pelaios, Mord, Khazar, Finnan Talar, and Paik, force Asmodeus' herald back through the planar breach in Vor Rukoth. Asmodeus swears vengeance on Aethax' bloodline. *Archmage Garel-Kai returns from the Elemental Chaos, and seals the planar breach in Vor Rukoth. *Cerul warns Aethax Pelaios that the planar breach into the Far Realm will destroy the Mortal Realm. *Journeying across the Crystal Sea to Morragor, guided by the Darkwalker druid Storm, Aethax Pelaios defeats the guardian angel Ehmeht El, and recovers the last known drop of Ichor. *Cerul sacrifices herself to seal the planar breach in Bhaerynden. *Empowered by the last known drop of Ichor, Aethax Pelaios kills the Planeswalker. 49,985 BC *Four ronin slay Draco, the first recorded dragon in Bael Turath. *Podrus founds the Steel Vanguard at Soldier's Peak in the Zagraz Mountains. 49,980 BC *Garel-Kai, Wizard of the Spire, builds the Cullis Gate network, linking cities all across the Empire of Bael Turath. 1,000 BC *The Empire of Arkhosia launches the first invasion of the Empire of Bael Turath, igniting the War of Ruin. 25 BC *Count Grodd's experiments on magic create the Spellplague in his apprentice, Vergil Lucan. 23 BC *Vergil Lucan renames himself Avernus, and forms the Order of the Blue Fire in Ormpetarr. War of Ruin 1 BC *The Empire of Arkhosia launches the ninth invasion of the Empire of Bael Turath. *The Battle of Baldur's Gate is won by the Flaming Fists sellsword company. *Alek Vryloka is named Lord of Castle August in Yunith. *Former Wyrmpriest Tahli and King Wuth of Najara take Raam for the Kobold Rebellion. *Aemon, Wizard of the Spire, uses the Cullis Gate of Vor Rukoth to open a planar breach to Shadowfell. *The Athame is stolen from Shadowfell by Winterbound servants of the Queen of Air and Darkness. *The Queen of Air and Darkness declares war on her twin sister, Titania, and leads the unseelie court into battle against the seelie court. *Gor uses the Athame to spill Count Grodd's blood, and the resulting planar forces destroy the feywild in an event known as the Unraveling. *Knight Protectors of Nerath defeat Avernus. *The Siege of Baldur's Gate is broken by Knight Protectors of Nerath, who slay Konahrik with the aid of the Avatar of Io. *Mariz Kad is transformed into the fiend Nexus by Asmodeus. *Emperor Incerion Pelaios makes the pact with Asmodeus that turns the nobles of Bael Turath into Tieflings. *Asmodeus murders Io. *Io's power is absorbed by his children, Bahamut and Tiamet, elevating them to godhood. *The infection of the runes of creation by the Spellplague begins the Cataclysm. Third Era 0 AC *The gods destroy Avernus, ending the Cataclysm. 2,632 AC * The Ilythiir clan of elves are cast them out from the fey people and banished from their new homeland Eternia. 5,209 AC *The seelie and unseelie survivors build Argoth, the first city of elves in the mortal realm, uniting as a single people: the Eladrin. 6,510 AC *The Eladrin establish the first elfhame, Yavimaya. 9,758 AC *Aeren is declared king of the elves, and the seven elfhames unite in the Kingdom of Eternia under his rule. 10,000 AC * Aeren defeats Wendonai, demon patron of the dark elves, and banishes him from the mortal realm for all eternity. * Eternians recover the Athame. Oathkeepers of Yunith 25,000 AC *Lord Riardon Shanairra and Prince Arannis Shanairra are assassinated by agents of House Ezhelya. *Princess Sariel Shanairra is rescued by Prince Melech Pelaios and Lord Leucis, who spirit her away to Castle Pelaios. *Lord Shrakk Ezhelya convinces the Crimson Crows that their Captain Arannis was murdered by House Pelaios, who plan to marry Princess Sariel and usurp Castle Shanairra. *Charon and Nexus are taken from the Arena of Chains by a magic portal. *The Crimson Crows lead a liberated slave army to join with House Ezhelya. *House Ezhelya persuaded House August, House Falkrunn, and House Timbledere to join them in the War of Yunith against House Pelaios, House Medrash, House Oestra, and House Uthal. *The Battle of Castle Shanairra is won by the allies of House Ezhelya. Lord Leucis is killed and Prince Melech is captured. *The War of Yunith is ended. *The Crimson Crows reveal that House Ezhelya was behind the assassination of Lord Riardon and Prince Arannis. Lord Shrakk is executed. 25,005 AC *R'Dajee Marr is accepted into House Medrash. *Alryn is turned by Lord Alek August into a vampire. *Morgnan is instructed by Aemon in the traditions of the Spire. *Mogogol Who Slayed the Dragon becomes Lord of House Grandfather. *Alryn leads R'Dajee Marr and Morgnan against House August. Alryn slays Alek August. 25,010 AC *R'Dajee Marr becomes the reborn Io. *Alryn becomes the Dark Lord of Yunith. *Morgnan becomes the Lord of Fate. *Mogogol Who Slayed the Dragon becomes King of Yunith. 30,000 AC *The city of Paliano is founded. 35,000 AC *The city of Ascalon is founded. *The Kingdom of Istan is founded. 37,500 AC *An act of the gods buries Ascalon, and a new Ascalon is built over the ruins. 40,000 AC *The Kingdom of Kryta is founded. *War between Kryta and Istan begins. 40,100 AC * War between Kryta and Istan ends. 42,300 AC * The Kingdom of Avathar is founded. 44,600 AC * The city of Bersk is founded, and mankind begins exploring the Kulenov basin. 44,625 AC * The elves are driven from their lands in the Kulenov basin by human settlers. 44,650 AC * The last city of men in the Kulenov basin, Kuzneshikha, is founded. 44,675 AC * The Dotsch and Nemetsk stone mills join Kuzneshikha in forming the Horizon Kingdom. In response, the Shemov and Starag iron mines align with Marsk to form the Heart Kingdom, as Chernin, Inchorr, and Bersk form the High Kingdom. The Kulenov basin is claimed by the Inchorri Kingdoms. 45,000 AC *The Emperor of Ascalon makes the pact with the Guardians of Old Ascalon, requiring that the Kingdom of Kryta does not interfere with the affairs of the undead in the Underdark. Eternian Civil War 49,790 AC * The eladrin Illyriel, guided by the Witch of the Wilds, foments discord in the Kingdom of Eternia, and begins the Eternian Civil War. 49,793 AC * Lucan, Valenae, Riardon, Ryltar, and Shivra defeat and capture Illyriel, ending the Eternian Civil War. 49,890 AC * The Kingdom of Eternia invades the Kingdom of Avathar. 49,900 AC *The Order of the Knights of Morgnan is formed by the Emperor of Ascalon. Remnant 49,905 AC * Five legendary warriors are stranded on the forgotten plane of Remnant. Legacy of the Steel Vanguard 49,925 AC * Under the guidance of Jasper the Skull, a band of wayward adventurers reform the Steel Vanguard at Soldier's Peak. * The prophesied dragonstorm leads to a resurgent draconic population. 49,957 AC * Bownammar is overrun by the undead. Crimson Crows 49,960 AC * The village of Selhoff comes under the protection of the Crimson Crows mercenary company. Children of the Gods 49,967 AC * Chosen servants of the gods defeat Orcus and cast him back into the Abyss. 49,975 AC *Evard, Knight of Morgnan, is defeated and driven from the Order of the Knights of Morgnan by Balasar, Knight of Morgnan. City of the Ways 49,976 AC *The president of Sigil is killed by champions of the arena. *Sigil is invaded by an unknown astral empire. Age of Pain 49,978 AC * Gildareth forms an alliance and defeats the Legion of Darkness, slaying General Thumen. Shadows Over Ravenloft 49,980 AC * Shadow Company arrives in Barovia on a quest for Gilmore to loot the necropolis. * Banefire Company recruits Shadow Company to defeat the Black Hand cult. * Shadow Company slays Baron Strahd Von Zarovich and claims Castle Ravenloft. Curse of the Black Hand 49,985 AC * The city of Starag is invaded by the Black Hand cult. 49,990 AC *The Kingdom of Avathar successfully overthrows the Eternian occupation. *Kairon is knighted in the Order of the Knights of Morgnan by Balasar, Knight of Morgnan. *Balasar foils the attempted assassination of Emperor Adelbern by a cult. *Evard meets with Balasar to sway his loyalty to Emperor Adelbern. When Balasar rejects Evard's offer, he is killed. *Kairon ascends to lead the Order of the Knights of Morgnan. *Kairon kills Evard in the Battle of Moil. 49,999 AC *Prince Rurik is knighted in the Order of the Knights of Morgnan by Kairon, Knight of Morgnan. Traitors of Io 50,000 AC *Stendarr chooses five warriors, drawing them through time. The warlord Marrduk, the warrior Hester, the druid Morokei, and the wizard Thaddeus I, are taken from Ascalon by a magic portal. *Arannis, Biri, Pakwuk, and Twitterman save Prince Rurik from assassination. They are knighted in the Order of the Knights of Morgnan. *In Old Ascalon, the Knights of Morgnan encounter Aemon, who uses a magic portal to draw Charon and Nexus from the past to aid the knights in their quest. *The Knights of Morgnan fail to stop a cult from murdering Emperor Adelbern and releasing an ancient evil. Emperor Rurik exiles them from Ascalon. *Mogogol Who Slayed the Dragon lead the Knights of Morgnan to the Arena of Stars, where Arannis is chosen as Alryn's champion, and Twitterman is chosen as Io's champion. *Arannis uses the magic bond to kill himself and Alryn. *Twitterman, Pakwuk, and Nexus betray Io and Morgnan to Selesnya, who kills them both. *Twitterman, Pakwuk, Nexus, and the reanimated Arannis are elevated to exarchs of Selesnya. *Selesnya tears down the Astral Sea and declares herself the only god. Fourth Era 50,001 AC *Emeperor Rurik and Lord Mogogol organize the empire in exile against Selesnya. 50,010 AC *Lord Mogogol leads the Order of the Knights of Morgnan against Selesnya in the Battle of Ascalon. *The Order of the Knights of Morgnan are wiped out. *Lord Mogogol is defeated by Selesnya. *The Battle of Ascalon is won by Selesnya. 50,013 AC *Emperor Rurik replaces the Order of the Knights of Morgnan with the Knights of Mogogol. 50,014 AC *The empire in exile, Order of Whispers, and Knights of Mogogol unite under Emperor Rurik in the Rebel Alliance. *Syken Pelaios is charged by Emperor Rurik to guide Stendarr's Chosen to Io's Claw. Godhunters 50,015 AC *Outside Kvatch, Stendarr's vestige uses a magic portal to draw the warlord Marrduk, the warrior Hester, the druid Morokei, and the wizard Thaddeus I, from the past to serve as Stendarr's Chosen. *With the aid of Grenth, Stendarr's Chosen slay Argh and liberate Kvatch. *Balthazar sacrifices himself to slay the demigod Thaddeus II. *The Priest of La Vale transfers the divine spark of Io's Claw into Hester. *Grenth sacrifices himself to slay the Hand of the Council. *Melandru sacrifices herself to protect Lyssa from the Risen Bael Turath. *The Oaklings of the Lost Forest pledge to fight Selesnya with Emperor Rurik. *Stendarr's Chosen join Keldatropin to the Mortal Realm. *Twitterman is destroyed by Selesnya. *Lyssa sacrifices herself to save Hester. *Kormir sacrifices herself to destroy Arannis in the Final Battle of Ascalon. *In the Final Battle of Ascalon, Selesnya destroys the Todes Lord, Aemon destroys Pakwuk, Stendarr's Chosen destroy Nexus, Bert destroys the Risen Bael Turath, and Rurik sacrifices himself to slay Selesnya. 50,016 AC *Balthazar, Dwayna, Grenth, Lyssa, Melandru, and Kormir, ascend to become the New Host of New Celestia. *The warlord Marrduk of Stendarr's Chosen is named King of Kryta. 50,020 AC *Earissa Pelaios united the remnants of Selesnya's people and the Risen Bael Turath, declaring herself Empress of New Bael Turath. Category:Information